


Not Fast Enough

by Yukito



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Witness the moment when Dom sees Letty as more than just a girl who lives down the street and is into cars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Fast Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catalinay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catalinay/gifts).



The screen door creaked open announcing to the world that it needed more old and then slammed back into place once the teenage Spanish girl with long black hair tied back in a pony tail went storming out of the house. She huffed and batted away a few lose strands of hair from her eyes as she marched down the laneway.

“What the hell did I do?” Dominic Toretto, the older of the two, emerged a moment later from the screen door, but stopped on the welcome mat and watched as Letty walked away. She never answered him. She never even looked back. She just marched down the street and entered her own house a few doors down with the same pissed-off attitude that she had left the Toretto’s house with.

Dominic stood there in disbelief. “What the hell did I do?”

He heard a sigh from behind him and turned around in time to see his younger sister Mia rolling her eyes before she walked up the stairs to her room.

Dominic shook his head and sighed to himself. “Teenage girls are crazy.”

The next time Dominic saw Letty was four days later. He was working under the body of his car out on the laneway when he heard footsteps. Glanced out at the shoes, Dominic could tell who it was by the black, worn running shoes.

“Still pissed off at me?” Dominic said before crawled out from under the car and stood up to look at the attractive seventeen year-old in front of him.

Her hip jutted out the side as she crossed her arms and looked at him. “If I was, you’d know it.”

Dominic didn’t doubt that for a minute. In fact, he was glad considering he could have probably ended up with a black eye or something. Letty had anger issues. “You gonna tell me what I did?”

Letty raised her eyebrows up, “Why do you care?”

Dominic stared at her in disbelief. He had never met a more stubborn person on the face of the Earth than Letty Ortiz. He had to wonder how her parents even survived living alongside her.

“Alright, fine.” Dominic shrugged. He wasn’t going to beg her for an explanation. He gestured at the car with the wrench which was in his hand, “You come to help me or what?”

Letty looked at the car, and then nodded. “Yeah. I’ve come to prove to you it’s your fuel intake that’s the problem.”

Dominic rolled his eyes and gestured grandly at the car. He knew better than some chick, but Letty liked to pretend she knew her shit. “By all means, then. Go ahead.”

A half hour later, Dominic was staring at a very smug Spanish girl who had just made his car run a whole lot better. Not only had she been right, but she had fixed it without any of his help. Maybe she did know her stuff. Dominic was secretly impressed.

“Guess I’m glad I didn’t make a bet, huh?” He cracked a crooked smile.

Letty’s red lips pressed into a playful smirk. “Who said you didn’t?”

“Oh yeah?” Dominic raised his eyebrows, intrigued. He could never figure out this girl for the life of him. She was always hanging around them when she should be playing with dolls and shit. “If I made a bet, what did I just lose?”

Letty looked at Dominic with a look of mischief in her eyes. Her eyes trailed down from his eyes to his lips and then back again as she took a step forward. “I guess that depends.”

“Depends on what?”

“On what you think of as losing.”

Dominic raised his eyebrows again in curiosity as he watched Letty come closer. He was genuinely confused until he felt her hands around his shoulders and she was suddenly kissing him. Though she was younger than him, her body was already filled out. He could feel her breasts press into his chest and her hips molded into his own.

She tasted delicious. Her lips were soft and subtle and the soft breathing sound she made while she kissed shot a bolt of electricity through his body. Despite his initial confusion, Dominic Toretto suddenly realized he was kissing Letty back.

His large arms folded around Letty’s small frame and pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss. She smelled good too - clean with a soft scent of oil and grease – just how he liked it. This girl who was tough and acted a lot like one of the guys definitely did not feel like one of them and his body responded to her in turn. Letty noticed too because he heard a soft moan escape her lips in between kisses.

They continued to kiss for what seemed like eternity when they suddenly heard someone clear their throat. Dominic stopped kissing Letty, pulled back, and then turned his head over his shoulder. It was Mia.

Mia was standing there with her arms folded over her chest, a dish clothe over her shoulder, and an unimpressed look on her face. Dominic opened his mouth to say something when Mia cut him off.

“Can you take this inside so I don’t have to keep getting phone calls from Mrs. Danvers across the street?”

Dominic had been expecting more disapproval than what his sister gave him. Letty was underage, for one, and Dominic should know better, but all his sister cared about was the little old lady across the street who was too nosy for her own good.

“I gotta go anyways.” Letty pushed back some of her hair and started to walk away.

“Hey Letty.” Dominic called after her and watched as she stopped and looked at him with a slightly cocked head. A wicked smile crossed his lips as he smirked. “Now I know what to get for your birthday next week.”

Letty paused briefly before a similar smirk appeared on her face. She then turned and walked to her house with a hidden smile all the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Dom/Letty too and so when I saw your request I had to write this for you. Hope you like it! :)


End file.
